


A forbidden passion

by JhosyLephor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Gender Issues, Omega Verse, Romance, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhosyLephor/pseuds/JhosyLephor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse Pearlnet AU:</p><p>Garnet is the strongest alpha of the city and a womanizer but she is promised to marry an omega on her 22nd birthday. One day after the new school year, she meets a beautiful omega that doesn't feel attracted by her smell and dominance. Now she finds herself chasing an haughty omega and her future wife is in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> About omegaverse, explanation by the amazing author RaeDMagdon: In the Omegaverse, everyone can be classified in one of three groups: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Female alphas have cocks (females get them when they're aroused, especially during an omega's heat), and possess the ability to 'knot' (tie themselves together) with their partner upon completion. Betas are basically the switches of this universe. They can mate with alphas and omegas, although they can't change their genitalia. Omegas are the bottoms. Females have the ability to get pregnant, and they go through very intense heats, releasing pheromones that call all the alphas around them so they can find an appropriate mate.
> 
> As Sapphire is the alpha in this story I will call her sire or mother, the same goes for the other alphas who have children.

 

* **Cover art by: Psy (http://psykopsy.tumblr.com/)** * [thank you for allowing me to use as cover] 

 

 

-Garnet! You will be late.

The black girl rolled in the bed, eyes closed to the world. The curtain shield the morning sun from entering her room, clothes adorned the floor beside magazines and books. She was wearing only a white tank top, summer had arrived in the city to melt everything and everyone. Muscular arms moved up to the head and pressed the pillow, gently kicking the sheet that covered her long legs, too hot to endure more a cloth layer. She turned her face and buried it in the comfortable pillow hoping to return to the delightful dream she was having.

-Garneeeeet! - Shouted a distant female voice.- Come on,honey. You don’t want to be late for your first day.

She moaned into the pillow, feet moving and kicking even more the sheets. Why she couldn't stay in bed a little longer? Her dream was so good.

She smiled to herself with the sweet warmth of her still lingering sleep state. Garnet could see the curvy body below of hers, firm breasts bouncing slightly with the movement  she instigated.  A mouth opened, hot, pink and wet moaning her name, asking for more.

Fidgeted in bed, the excitement of the delirium slowly waking up parts of her real body. The sheet that hugged the hips slipped a little more with every move she made, the boy shorts wich wore becoming visible.

The knock on the door woke her with a start, her eyes widened and fought the fogginess of sleep. Her arms stretched in front of the body bearing the weight and her knees planted on the bed to help her up.  When get out of bed jumping she stumbled on the bloody sheets that were wrapped in the legs. The noise was loud, in a second the door flew open  and her mother walked in the room with concern.

-Garnet, What are you doing?

She mumbled, face still on the ground. That was easy to say, no?

-I'm fine, Mom. Thanks for asking.

The older woman rolled her eyes and looked seriously at the girl.

-Sarcasm these hours in the morning? Great, you're already awake. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, don’t be late.

She growled again, not bothering to lift the face of the cold and somehow comforting floor.

* * *

 

\- Good morning, champ.

Her sire said at the head of the table. Garnet smiled, still not quite awake enough to answer verbally.

Walked toward the coffee pot and took her mug to fill it. Many parents don’t let the children take the invigorating drink but her were very liberal, besides she was almost an adult, thought puffing the chest.

After filling the mug turned to the table and sat next to the alpha that meant the world to her. Brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip of the hot drink.

-I thought this year you would be different.

Her mom said and she raised an eyebrow at this.

-How so different?

Ruby just shook her head and leaned on the table to straighten the collar of her daughter.

Many teenagers from school hated the school uniform but she felt grateful that they existed, the idea of waking up early and looking for an outfit to wear made her enormously tired.

Her uniform consists of trousers wine color, a white half sleeve blouse social (for the summer) and a sweater sleeveless the same color of her pants, some adorned with ties, scarf or anything else. She has not used any of it, hardly wanted to wear the sweater imagine adding more.

In a city like that she lives, use more than a single pair of pants and blouse was absurd and participating in the school's soccer team makes her extra hot in the days of bright sunshine.

-So champ... Are excited for the return of the classes?

Sapphire asked, eyes full of your child's pride. Garnet in turn just gave a grin in the corner of the lips, looking for toast and eggs.

-Yeah,It isn’t as if something new happens. It's always the same people.

Her sire hummed and took a sip of coffee, eyes trained on the wife. The teenager looked between the two women and wondered what was happening to them exchange so many looks this morning - not that it was new, the two always flirt and let the poor girl dead of shame. - shrugging she went back to eating.

-Honey, we want to talk to you.

The dark haired girl nods, much more interested in the bacon than the worried tone of her mothers.

-Opal's mother came to us yesterday.

_Oh, shit._

Thought, her mouth full of food. Opal had been one of her many catches last semester. Everyone in town knew that she was a womanizer and she didn’t fool anyone as the hopes of getting a serious relationship, she was promised for a omega and wasn’t allowed to start anything of this kind. Still felt a nervous chill of the looks she received from her sire.

-Garnet, I know in this life stage you want to explore, discover new things ... But you should be careful, you have a future wife to worry about.

She rolled her eyes.  Why her mothers had to make a big scene because of some make out sessions? Garnet knew that she should not have sex with anyone and followed that order to the letter.

-Mother, I didn’t do anything.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow and Ruby blinked unconvinced.

-Seriously. I don’t know what the mother of Opal said but I didn’t have sex. I know I should not breeding anyone.

-Well, I'm relieved to hear that.- her sire said.- However, it was not why her mother came here.

\- Oh…

Well, that was a relief. The player may not have consummated their nights but certainly had engaged in other sexual activities.

_Oral sex doesn’t count, then everything ok …_

She thought with a smile of pride, this rule can be broken in so many delicious ways.

\- She came to confirm if you going to let her future wife.

The black girl raised an eyebrow. _How so I'll leave my future wife?_

Tried to remember everything that spoke to the archer girl and couldn’t come up with anything that would lead to this confusion.

-Apparently her daughter have the impression you want something serious with her.

Garnet growled deep in her throat.

_That stupid…_

Where did she get that? She never opened her mouth to say anything that could be recognized worldwide as love or passion.

-Mother ... I swear I never said anything to her. Everyone knows that I’m promised, for the love of the stars!

Sapphire nodded in acceptance and Ruby rolled her eyes at the two alphas.

\- Doesn’t matter. These adventures must end. You will have a wife soon, I'm sure your urgencies can wait.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her mom could not be serious, could she? Spend 5 years without touch, without exploring her desires would be impossible.

-What? No! MOOOTHER

Garnet turned her eyes frightened and desperate for her sire, she was an alpha too, she had to know how it would be devastating.

-Ruby, my love...That's a bit harsh …

Oh, thank the stars for her mother being an alpha too. Omegas and their self-control ideas, as if they are not crazy to mate when they were in heat.

-This is the right thing to do,Saph.

-Yes but the girl needs to live. If only her future wife was around …

-I don’t believe as you take your defense …

 _Ok ..._ Apparently she had begun another war about alpha and omega in the house.

_Just great…_

Sighing she left the half full plate of food and rose from the table. Her mom sent a look that nearly froze her in place and her sire just waited silently for a explanation.

-I'm late, I must go.

She smiled awkwardly to her parents and go out by the front door. The convertible car already waiting for her, one of the mansion's employees had taken the garage for her departure.

Now just hope that at least her day at school was better than the beginning had in the house.

Would give anything to go back to her morning dream and consume what wanted  so much and couldn’t have by the next 5 years of life.

 


	2. My territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Garnet  
> Ps: Sorry for the mistakes. Report to me if there are any errors in my English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be faithful to the characters' personalities, but I will not always be in the canon. The story is an au then it is more than obvious that not everything will be the same.

 

Convertible parked on school grounds, glasses with transitions lenses fixed on the face and she is ready to start the school year.

Garnet carries a backpack strap on the right shoulder, long thin fingers holding it to doesn’t slide, when catches sight of a small body making room for the crowd of teenagers.

-Garnet!

The girl screams and by the voice she knows who it is. After some struggles her friend appears, mouth split open in a smile bigger than the face can support.

-Ei, Amethyst!

The Mexican girl closes the small space that exists between them and hugs her, face resting on her stomach and small arms taking the sweater in hands.

-Man, I missed you.

She laughs because also felt it and this is not the thing of them, get all touchy-feely and say this kind of sentence. Both are violent, hard on all edges and things like "I love you" and "I miss you" don’t often elapses between them, however want to express this longing she felt. Amethyst is one of the few friends who have, an beta that fills her heart with warmth and happiness.

Garnet had become her friend as soon as the mexican came to Beach City. With short stature, round face and body plump she had become the bullies target, the school loved playing tricks on students who were not models of typical media beauty and wealth.

Her mothers, though very rich, encouraged her to fight for the weak and not to be influenced by the pattern that society imposed. Then, having knowledge that in **her** territory, **her** school, the place where was recognized as the most successive and strong Alpha, a person was being abused, she made sure to handle the matter personally.

She was not inclined to violence, sought to reach a consensus on a discussion through a conversation but when dealing with bullies left the logical and cold reasoning that had received from her sire. The knowledge that people would purposely hurt another,either psychologically or physically, made her livid - not to mention that Amethyst was very cute to deserve such a thing.-

The dark haired girl used as an example the most popular people who maltreated Amethyst and cornered them at lunch time. She made a speech to them about bullying, about not tolerate such behavior in HER territory and then left each with a black eye.

In short, she stopped the bullying from happen, reaffirmed her dominance in the high school but received a week's suspension. Of course, not regretted what she did, even when her mom almost took off one of her ears. But she knew her sire had been proud of what had done (although she never said anything close to Ruby, her mother gave value to life.).

And then, the two became friends, inseparable. Well, they separated when the holidays arrived and Amethyst had to visit her grandparents in Mexico.

-How was the trip?

Asked when moved away from the girl and started walking to the gym assigned to the ceremony of the new year.

-Was cool. Uncle Joaquim ran away with a married woman from cuartel... I don’t think he'll come back.

Raised an eyebrow at that. In Mexico and even outside the cuartel was too dangerous.

-Wooow...I hope he is still alive

Her friend laughed and shook the head.

-Yeah...We will never know.

They walked in silence, students talked around, all excited about the new semester. Girls screamed happy to reunited with their friends, some alphas was hunting their new prey of the year and many others stopped along the way to greet someone, stopping the others to progress to the gym.

By the eyes corner saw Jenny waving with a smile. Sweet and funny Jenny that made her company for a while last year. Waved back at her and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

-Man, Jenny is still in yours? What do you have ? Honey?

Laughed aloud cutting the hot looks with Jenny to see Amethyst grinning.

-Well ... You could say that …

She made a noise with her tongue and Garnet laughed again. How has missed her best friend.

-Don't flatter yourself so much, player.

-I don't flatter myself, I'm.

The two laughed together again, betas and omegas casting them desirous glances and sighs.

Within her territory felt more calmer than at home, more self-assured and powerful. Here she commands and not the other way around, here she set the rules. Here everyone did as she expected and wanted.

 _Stars_ ... _I love that shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got a job and I'm full of work in college.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the universe's story is wrapped in adolescents and despite Garnet have 17 years in the history she is still a lot immature.  
> I don't support many things that I will write but all this is the ingenuity view and immaturity of a teenager.  
> I don't promise constant updates...and any error grammar please reporte, I have no beta.


End file.
